Love Through the Ages
by iamQuoz
Summary: There isn't enough Vigilante/Shining Knight stories. This one has time travel and missions and some light slash of course! Don't like? Don't read! Mutiple chapters will be posted!
1. Chapter 1

Love Through the Ages

"I have mentioned how much I hate time travel, right?" John Stewart exclaimed, glancing at batman who just glared towards the castle in the distance. Superman, Green Lantern, Batman, Wonder Woman, and Vigilante stood in a forest grove which was a reasonable distance from the kingdom that they were observing."Like it or not, we've got to capture the time traveler that booster gold's equipment sensed..." "At least we've got a reliable way back this time." Wonder woman added, reminding them about Kronos' time belt and the previous debacle.

"Well dis here is most decidedly the middle ages." Vigilante said dryly, pointing at the knights riding towards the distant castle. "Question is which kingdom is that one on yonder?" Vigilante's question was ignored, partially because a civilian passed by their hiding spot at that moment. When he had departed John spoke up, "It's a good thing Sir Justin was from this time," John remarked at their costumes, "otherwise we would have shown up in somewhat - inaccurate- attire.

"Speakin' of Justin," Vigilante began, crossing his arms defensively, "I still don't see why we couldn't of brung 'im." "There is a chance that we could run into his past self," Batman reminded sternly, "a chance we couldn't afford to take." "But we brought you because of that chance..." Wonder woman added softly, "if it comes to confrontation, you could reason with your 'future' husband."

"Hold up," Vigilante said accusingly, "So that there_ is_ Arthur's kingdom?"

Before anyone could answer him, fan fair erupted from the kingdom in question. An event of some kind seemed to be taking place, one involving a lot of knights. "I wonder if this is what the time traveler is planning on crashing..." Superman mused, "it seems important."

"You guys go look," Batman gestured to the crowd, "but remember to keep a low profile." this got agreeing nods from the rest of the group. The crowd was largely gathered around a stage, a man presumed to be the king (as crowns are not typically worn by the peasantry) stood arms held up. The king then gestured to the crowd, attempting to quiet them; succeeding only after repeating the gesture several times.

"My good people," the king bellowed to the milling crowd, "Merlin, the great magician, has selected the knight that he will send to the distant future!" Several ooh's and aah's erupted from the crowd and Wonder woman snuck a sly look at Vigilante. He had broken into a huge grin and was glancing eagerly around, searching for Sir Justin.

"That knight," king Arthur continued, "Will be given both a magical sword and magical armor." More gasps of awe rose up from the crowd. "And the steed, known to you all, as winged victory!" light applause peppered the response of the crowd at the mention of the horse.

"That knight is a proud and loyal member of the round table," Arthur gestured off stage, and signaled for someone to join him up on the platform."Sir Justin!" The crowd applauded louder this time, Vigilante throwing in some loud clapping along with the crowd.

Sir Justin reluctantly went up onto the stage, already in his magical armor. "Friends and fellow knights," Sir Justin addressed the crowd, "Tis an honor to be chosen, and I wilt strive to do mine best in this post. Doing what is right in the name of this kingdom!" the applause exploded forth!

Suddenly the ground began to shake, meeting with various shouts and gasps. "I have come from the future!" a voice boomed, "to prevent this do-gooder from ever stopping my rise to power!" The source of the voice was revealed to belong to a menacing looking man, wearing a dark purple costume and a mask.

The knights all drew their swords, while the crowd began to scatter in all directions. However the justice league members stayed put along with a handful of shocked by-standers.

"Halt villain!" Sir Justin retorted, "If I have thwarted your plans once before, I can surely thwart you again!" The villain laughed, "yes, but you had _powerful_ help then!" suggesting that maybe now he could defeat Sir Justin.

"You're not the only ones from the future!" Superman yelled to the villain, "we come from the future to help Sir Justin!" with that Superman, Wonder woman and Green Lantern took to the sky. "Superman?" the villain cried out surprised, "Green Lantern... Wonder woman? How did you?..."

Sir Justin looked fairly shocked as well, but he was taking it a lot better than the bad guy was.

The villain let out a frustrated cry and started to activate his time travel gauntlet, but then it started to sputter and shake. "Not...so...fast!" decreed batman, who was pointing some sort of remote-looking device at the time travel gauntlet.

The potential threat to the time stream had been adverted, the crisis resolved. The justice league members headed back to their original time. They were greeted at the transportation pads by a very sly looking Shining Knight.

"Twas very interesting," he began, "to suddenly recall certain members of our present company amongst those who helped vanquish a time traveling villain." his crafty smile shifted into a full out grin. "And to have seen mine husband cheering in the crowd. Vigilante grinned under his bandanna, "Well partner, it sure was a treat tuh see ya' receavin' such an honor!" Vigilante exclaimed, rushing towards Sir Justin and embracing him in a hug. All while the rest of the leaguer's slipped silently away, to give Greg and Justin some privacy. "Let's head on over tuh mah quarters." Vigilante said, drawing Justin in for a kiss.

"My ever faithful Greg..." Justin looked deeply into Vigilante's eyes, "Now that we have retreated into thine room; what say you?" "Justin," Greg said softly, the western twang his voice normally had thickening with lust, "that there speech of your's done got me all worked up..."

Justin smiled and kissed Greg lovingly, when they finally broke apart Justin spoke. "My body doth cry out for thine company as well, dearest husband."

They rejoined in another kiss, its passion increasing every second. Their hands freely roamed each other's bodies, Greg only breaking the kiss long enough to leave his mark on Justin's neck. "I'm thinkin' it's 'bout time to bunk for the night, what 'bout you partner?"

"Tis a most agreeable idea my love, shall we?"

That night the people in the adjoining rooms were blissfully unaware of the frenzied coupling. Thanks to the sound proofing of the rooms of the watch tower.

"I love you, now and forever" Justin said when he woke up Greg in the morning.

Greg smiled, "Same here partner!" Greg added a slightly more serious tone to the word 'partner' when he was talking to Justin, which was not lost on the knight.

So they got up, ready for a new day... However their new mission would turn out to be more than anyone bargained for.


	2. Chapter 2

L.T.t.A Chapter 2

**A/N: **_This chapter is MY version_ _of the episode 'Patriot Act'. It will be slightly different, and have an OC involved. General Wade Elling isn't getting away this time_

**Disclaimer:** I own my original character and the plot changes, don't sue me, I can't afford the lawyer, even if he _**is**_ my uncle

V/S V/S V/S V/S

"Green Arrow, STRIPE, Star girl, Vigilante, and Shining Knight meet me on the bridge!" Mr. T said into the Watch Towers intercom system. Vigilante and Shining Knight ran to catch the elevator, once they were safely inside Vigilante exclaimed; "The exact second the movie's over, we get a mission. Dang if that ain't lucky!"

To which, Shining knight replied, "I still say this Mr. Clint Eastwood dishonored himself by refusing to..." Sir Justin searched his mind for the exact wording, "What was it, 'Play by the rules'?" Vigilante smiled slyly, "Sir Justin, your medieval upbringin' has done left you unschooled in the ways of the movin' picture."

"No..." Sir Justin insisted, "His proper duty is to his police captain, I can see why they call him 'dirty', he besmirches his order."

"Sir Justin," Vigilante warned half jokingly, "If you wanna keep watchin' stuff on my big screen TV with the 5.1 surround sound, you had better watch what you say about Mr. Clint Eastwood."

Vigilante couldn't believe the mission when he heard Mr. T say that they were going to fill in for _**Superman**_. He was kind of bummed out when the 'mission' just turned out to be the five of them filling in Superman's spot on a float. Star girl took it rather hard upon that revelation, and she wasn't the only one...

His husband was taking it even less well, he kept insisting that being on display was not to his liking. His reluctance ebbed away, primarily due to his husband's enthusiasm. Winged Victory isn't going to be too happy with Vigilante after today though... Why did they have to be here? At least Vigilante had warmed up the crowd to them a little.

He begrudgingly pulled out his sword, when suddenly... all hell broke loose.

V/S V/S V/S V/S

He held the car above his head, pondering what the elder lady and the young boy had said. When suddenly, something inside of his deranged mind just snapped. "Well," he said menacingly, " Either you're for me, or against me." He raised the car higher, "And it looks as if you've made your choice."He threw the car at the stunned crowd, only to have it suddenly dissolve in mid-air.

A green acid retreated from where the car had been moments before, it was being controlled by something... "Your right, meta humans have potential to be a threat'" A sarcastic voice rang through the mostly abandoned streets. The culprit suddenly appeared behind Elling, causing him to turn around. The mystery albino teenage boy narrowed his eyes, "Now, where to find one?" Elling growled at the boy.

"Aren't you one?" Elling said accusingly. The boy just laughed, "Simple minded... whatever the hell you are now...I am no human!" Suddenly the boy began to transform, into a giant albino dragon!

The dragon then emitted a green cloud towards Elling, causing him to cough and sputter. Eventually Elling fell to the ground, in a deep sleep. The albino dragon looked towards Sir Justin and the shocked civilians, smiling nicely despite his pointed teeth. Then he flew off, leaving the crowd in awe.

V/S V/S V/S V/S

"Don't you worry Sir Justin," Vigilante reassured his husband as he was being wheeled into an ambulance, "them 21rst century doc's are gonna have you back on yer feet by movie night."

Justin asked them to hold off on loading him long enough to thank the elderly woman who had stood up for him. She had, in essence, saved his life. "No need to thank me sonny," she assured him quietly, "you just get better, world still needs protectin' you know."

Vigilante couldn't help but smile a little as the ambulance pulled away. He caught a glimpse of two of his 'deputies' pretending to be Shining Knight. He smirked as he overheard the kid in the red T-shirt call him 'way cooler' than Shining Knight.

"Excuse me sonny," the elderly lady said, pulling on his right arm, "could you hold on for a minute?" "Yes' Mam?" Vigilante said cheerily, happy to stay a bit longer to talk to her.

"Tell me about this..." she said gesturing to the ring finger of his left hand. "If you want to talk about it that is.

_Gloves_ Vigilante mentally cursed himself _I keep forgetin' to wear gloves!_ She had somehow managed to notice the tan-line from his currently-absent wedding band. "Oh, I take off my weddin' ring durin' missions so it don't git damaged none." Vigilante explained

_Okay Greg, calm down, you can just say 'it's classified' when she asks who I'm married too..._

_This isn't the Question interrogatin' me...Not that the Question confronting me turned out all that bad._

Greg's mind flashed-back to the question confronting them, as he saw Sir Justin hand twitch for his sword. Luckily Q wasn't looking for trouble, and had actually confronted them so that he could offer his belated _**congratulations**_...

The lady didn't inquire further, and simply smiledin a knowing way, "That's good." she said grinning widely to him as she walked off waving a final goodbye. Leaving behind a very confused Vigilante.

V/S V/S V/S V/S

"It seems as if I am always on missions with you." Shining Knight bemoaned, "But as I am injured, you might have to go to a mission without me." Vigilante sighed over the phone, "Don't worry none Justin, I'll be on a team."

"Who else is on the team?" Sir Justin inquired curiously, "Where will you be going?"

"Hawk girl an' Vixen, we're goin' on a rescue mission." Vigilante had reached the Javelin bay by this point. "Those tend tah be very low impact, so no worries!"

_Famous last words Vigilante, famous last words..._

V/S V/S V/S V/S

Next chapter is my version of 'Hunter's Moon' largely focused on the aftermath...


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Thanks to my only reviewer! P.S: This chapter might be a tad confusing, this is because a chunk of it was a stand-alone drabble... and I don't like Hawk Girl's character, she's too hard to write for.

V/S V/S V/S V/S

**Hunters Moon**

"So much for low-impact huh?" Vigilante tried to joke, until he could see that playing off his injury wasn't going to fly with his husband. Shining Knight was blaming himself, even though it wasn't his fault that the 'rescue mission' was actually a trap. "If I hadn't been in the hospital-"

"No Justin," Vigilante assured, "It's none your fault, plus it worked out in the end." Justin smiled, "Tis so," Justin let out an amused laugh, "Twas a good thing you wert there, if thou hadn't been Vixen..." Justin trailed off, not wanting to complete the thought.

Just then, Wonder Woman poked her head into the Watchtower's sick bay. She appeared to be looking for something or someone, but seemed hesitant to ask for assistance. So, being ever the gentleman, Shining Knight called out to her. "Princess Diana," Sir Justin waived to Wonder Woman, "what art thou doing here?"

She looked around sheepishly, and then walked into Vigilante's room and motioned for Sir Justin to close the door. This confused them both, but they didn't press Diana to speak right away. She seemed about ready to turn around and forget the whole thing.

"I hope I am not..." Wonder Woman un-crossed her arms, "intruding..."

"Nah," Vigilante assured Diana , "It's no bother ma'am, what's up?" Diana's eyes shifted towards the door, as if contemplating an escape route. "Well, I've got a question... For the two of you." Sir Justin stole a glance at his husband, what could she want to know about the both of them.

"What is being married like?" Wonder Woman inquired curiously, (as they were the only members in the Justice League whom were married... Odd how that the only two married leaguers would be married to each other...)

The two were dumfounded for a couple seconds, but Sir Justin recovered first.

"Tis magical," Sir Justin piped up, "in a way that is difficult to describe." Vigilante nodded in agreement, before adding his two cents, "Yah, the feelin' is kinda hard to explain."

Wonder Woman seemed to ponder over what had been said thus far, then she spoke. "Well, you two do seem very content..." sadness ebbed her voice, "I can only hope that marital joy is something I can obtain."

"Now don't yah worry your purty little head over dat," Vigilante assured, "things will work out for the best."

Wonder Woman smiled weakly, and stood up from her chair. Both men were rather surprised when she crossed the room to hug them. "Thanks for your time guys," she said pulling away, "I really appreciate it.

The minute she left, a comfortable silence settled on the two lovers as they pondered over the truth of their words.

Vigilante was brought out of his thought-induced stupor by his left hand and arm suddenly being caressed by Sir Justin. "I never would have thought," Justin said softly, suddenly moving his arms to cup Vigilante's face, "that I could possibly deserve someone as special as you." Justin leaned his face over to Greg's and captured his mouth in a gentle and loving kiss. When the kiss broke Vigilante spoke up, "Nah partner'," Vigilante said blushing like an idiot (an idiot whom is in love no less) "I'm the one whose lucky. Whole 'bunch a people would love to have a knight in shinin' armor."

Justin smiled mischievously, "Tis true, but I still chose you... As you had chosen me.

V/S V/S V/S V/S

**A/N:** _A little syrupy, even for me! More stuff to come 'on round the bend, like a flash back to the proposal (which one of them popped the question?)_


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N:** a rather large portion of this story is a flash back to when ...they became engaged. Enjoy!

The proposal

"Vigilante," Shining Knight said weakly, waving his hand in front of his face, "Art thou with me?" This caused Vigilante to tear from his daydream, one that was rather centralized on Sir Justin. "Huh?" Vigilante shook his head, "Sorry about that partner, I got lost in mah thoughts..."

Sir Justin offered up a worried look to his boyfriend and said, "You looked to be a world away, what was it that perplexed you so?" Vigilante averted his gaze, he didn't want to lie to Justin but at the same time; the truth might cause damage to their relationship. He had been daydreaming about proposing to Sir Justin, and every time Sir Justin freaked at the idea.

One scenario involved Sir Justin drawing his sword and backing away, yelling all sorts of un-repeatable profanities. As unlikely as that would seem, the scene plagued his mind.

Another scenario wasn't quite as horrible, but still rather upsetting. It involved Sir Justin not feeling as strongly as he did, with the stereotypical 'let's just be friends' ending... which never ends with them remaining friends.

The last scenario was even more preposterous than the first, but equally as frightening to envision. The moment he proposed, a giant vortex would suddenly sweep them into the past... where they would be burnt at the steak.

So, rather than labeling them 'daydreams', one could call them nightmares of the conscience mind. "Nothin' much," Vigilante lied, standing up both to stretch and to avoid Sir Justin's gaze. Vigilante's neck had gone stiff and he began to stretch it out, when Sir Justin noticed he grasped Vigilante's shoulders.

"What are -" Vigilante began only to realize that Sir Justin was massaging his neck. "How'd I get so lucky?" Vig wondered aloud which caused Justin to laugh, "Greg, you doth deserve only the best."

"You are too kind partner" Vigilante offered back, turning towards Justin, "I... Love ya' partner" Love wasn't a word Vigilante and Justin said very often, the emotion was understood. However that wasn't the only reason... Sir Justin was still uneasy of the 'L' word, but that was mostly due to his upbringing. He was still working on overcoming the anti-homosexual teachings of his time. (To be fair, the idea of being burnt at the steak IS a rather unpleasant one)

But, in spite of all the problems mentioned previous, Sir Justin offered up a soft reply of, "I doth love thee as well." which stunned Vigilante, he stood shocked for a few seconds before finally recovering. Sir Justin suddenly stepped back, much to Vigilante's surprise and moderate disappointment.

"I have something to say," Sir Justin voiced, "Greg Saunders..." Vigilante froze in place, as Sir Justin got on one knee. "Wilt thou do me the great honor of-" "Oh Justin!" Vigilante cried out with joy, leaping to Sir Justin and kissing his newly acquired fiancé deeply.

Once the kiss broke, Sir Justin offered Greg an engagement ring. "I shalt take that as yes." Greg took the ring and placed it on his ring finger.

Sir Justin stood up and took Greg in his arms, and gazed lovingly into his eyes. Both men stood there, grinning like idiots, for what must have felt like hours. Until they were both rudely snapped from their trances. The watchtower was calling all available members to action, an omega-level situation. "Beam us there J'onn!" Vigilante hollered back, "we'll help y'all show that there threat what for!"

-Back to present time-

While Vigilante was musing over this memory, he toyed with his wedding ring. Sir Justin noticed his wistful look from afar and walked over smiling. "Art thou reminiscing mine husband?" Justin asked jokingly, to which Vigilante just nodded and smiled back.

Just then, Star Girl walked up and started to look at them funny. "What's goin' on little lady?" Vigilante inquired, not liking how her confused gaze kept switching between him and Justin.

"Uhh..." She cast her eyes to the floor, "This is going to sound a tad odd.. but uhh..."

"Go on," Sir Justin encouraged, "no need to be shy, it is just us."

"How is it that you guys actually became a cuter couple AFTER you married?" Star girl blurted to Vigilante and Shining Knight. Vigilante just smiled, and started to laugh. "Well, what with mah western twang and southern' charm..."

Shining Knight smiled slightly, seemingly in amusement. "And Sir Justin's sexy British accent and chivalrous ways... I can't say I'm surprised." he offered with a sly wink. Star Girl left blushing embarrassedly, wondering why she'd asked such a weird question.

"Vigilante," Mr. Terrific's voice suddenly cut in over his comm. link, "I need you and Sir Justin to meet me on the bridge." Vigilante stood up motioning Sir Justin to follow him and he started walking towards the bridge. "Mission time," Vigilante explained, "Let's go."

V/S V/S V/S V/S

Vigilante and Shining Knight couldn't believe it, they were riding in THE bat-jet... The third team member (and of course, team leader) was none other than Batman! Apparently there was an artifact supposedly in an ancient temple that posed some sort of problem for the natives.

The problem being that no one could agree which tribe had the rights to the artifact. Right now the consensus was that as long as neither tribe got it they would both be happy. The respective leaders agreed, in order for peace the offending artifact should be taken by a third party...

That third party just so happened to be the justice league...

Both Vigilante and Shining Knight were fairly sure that this mission would be only marginally interesting; the fact that they were paired with Batman being the only surprise.

_They couldn't have been more wrong..._

V/S V/S V/S V/S

A/N: Just a side note, the threat mentioned in the flashback, is the 'Dark Heart' fiasco. Next Chapter will be posted soon enough!


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: **_I'm feelin' the love, I hope you enjoy the cliffhanger I've got for you, Tis a juicy one!_

The Artifact

"He's not much fur' conversation is he?" Vigilante deadpanned to Sir Justin in a low whisper, as they were following Batman into the ancient temple. Sir Justin gave a slight smirk at the comment, that is until Batman suddenly stopped walking.

"Keep on your toes, there might be booby traps." Batman said, in his usual no-nonsense tone. Sir Justin turned to Vigilante once Batman had started walking again. "Tis the most he hath said all day." Even though Vigilante's bandana covered his mouth his amusement was obvious.

Batman may be a bit of a ... cold fish... but Batman is considered the holy grail of mission leaders. If you get assigned to a mission with him _you've done __**something**__ right_.

Batman examined the entrance, there was what seemed to be a shaped keyhole. "That sorrta' looks like a sword..." Vigilante mused out loud, "'I wonder why that is..." Batman turned to Shining Knight and he held out his hand. "Hand me your sword, I want to test a theory." Sir Justin un-sheathed his weapon and handed it to Batman.

Batman placed the sword, experimentally, into the sword-shaped groove. Shockingly, the door opened. "As I suspected, this temple's artifact is from King Arthur's time." Batman removed the sword from the groove and handed it back to Sir Justin.

Shock briefly showed on both their faces, but they recovered quickly and they entered the ancient temple in an attempt to catch back up with Batman.

VS - VS - VS - VS

Their steps echoed throughout the large chambers, and the shadows shifted with every motion that they (and incidentally their flashlights) took. Vigilante and Sir Justin were well aware that they had no maps, so simply following Batman seemed to be the best bet.

"We're here." Batman said suddenly, stopping abruptly in front of another door. "Use your sword again..." Vigilante had a vague urge to ask Batman to say please, but he bit his tongue, his desire to live overriding the attempt of a reinforcement of manners.

Instead, Vigilante simply raised an eyebrow in an incredulous manner.

Once the door opened, they were greeted with a sight that none of them had expected.

_Excalibur _

Two-thirds of their collective jaws dropped (batman does not gape, regardless of the amount of shock or surprise that he might be feeling.)

Excalibur stood towards the back of the chamber, and a large stone container sat in the middle of the room."If my guess is correct," Batman suddenly droned into the stunned silence, "Merlin decided to send _someone _else into the future." The way he emphasized 'someone' seemed to indicate that he already had an idea on who was being magically preserved in the box.

Sir Justin's face betrayed his wariness, he also had a good idea of whom else had been sent forward in time. "Shall I?" Sir Justin asked, voice trembling with uncertainty and fear. Batman merely waved one of his arms in a forward gesture, indicating that he should be the one to open the box.

The tension only seemed to mount as the lid opened slowly, and the figure inside opened his eyes.

"Welcome to the future my King." Sir Justin said stepping away from the box bowing slightly.

VS - VS - VS - VS

Merlin had magically restored Arthur to the age he had been when Sir Justin had been sent into the future, and had put Excalibur back into its stone. He had purposely placed Arthur in a remote location to ensure his general safety until he could be revived.

Arthur explained all this to them after reclaiming Excalibur from the stone and placing it in its sheath."When my son took the throne," Arthur explained, "The kingdom no longer needed me, so I had Merlin prepare all this..." he gestured around the chamber as they began to walk out. "He set the doors to open in response to your magical sword," King Arthur explained, hoping to answer the questions his knight was sure to have, "That was to make sure no one whom might do me harm got to me first."

Sir Justin turned to King Arthur once they had made it outside, "I am glad that you hath decided to join mine fight." he said staunchly, "allow me to introduce you." He indicated towards his team mates and said, "These are two members of what is known as 'The Justice League' Batman and Vigilante." Batman only slightly nodded when he was introduced, whereas Vigilante tipped his hat and said 'Howdy' when Sir Justin pointed to him.

"The future is confounding already," Arthur commented warily, "Such strange names and attire."

Sir Justin explained the concept of a 'secret identity' but Arthur just shook his head. "No one should have to hide if they are fighting for justice," then Arthur sighed, "however, I can see the reasoning behind it."

Batman had climbed into the bat-jet by the time Arthur had finished speaking, he called out to the three still on the ground, "Climb in."

VS - VS - VS - VS

Vigilante had experienced a slew of conflicting emotions throughout the mission, which was largely why he had been silent. On the one hand, Sir Justin was happy and he now had someone else from his time around. On the other hand, he couldn't help noticing that the situation was simply a partial reversal of scenario number three.

Instead of them being sent back in time to Sir Justin's time to face King Arthur, King Arthur had been sent forward in time. Vigilante shuttered at the thought, which only drew attention to his distraught state.

"Art thou cold or unwell?" King Arthur said, turning to face Vigilante's seat in the bat-jet. "Nah," Vigilante waived his hand in a dismissing moment, "I'm fine, was jus' a chill runnin' down my spine."

Sir Justin cast a worried glance at Vigilante, the look conveying that he had also thought of the same problem. King Arthur remained unaware of this silent exchange, and in fact he was now turned so that he was looking out the window at the vastness of space.

"That's the watchtower thou hast told me about?" Arthur asked, marveling at the giant space station awe-struck.

"Yes," Sir Justin replied, "Tis the Watchtower."

**VS - VS - VS - VS**

**A/N: **_Next chapter, the Watchtower! Also, how will Sir Justin and Greg deal with the elephant in the room? What will Arthur do if he finds out what they're hiding from him? Why am I asking YOU all these questions?_


	6. Chapter 6

A/N: This is going to be awkward and interesting _awk-wing, inter-ward?_ Eh, either way here is the next chapter! (Disclaimer: I still don't own the characters, if I did… I wouldn't have gotten away with this story on the show anyhow.)

VS - VS - VS - VS

**Elephant in the Room**

Arthur held his crown in his hands, as if he didn't want it anymore. It wasn't that he didn't like it anymore… It was just that he wasn't a king anymore. _Can't be a king with only one subject after all_, but he still kept his title (both for nostalgia and identification sake)

King Arthur stood in the main plaza waiting for his 'tour guides' to return. It was obvious that he was uncomfortable in the unfamiliar setting of the Watchtower, that and he was surrounded by strangers… He had only been introduced to a handful of Leaguers so far, and had opted to remain in the plaza while Sir Justin went to put Winged Victory into his stable and Vigilante went off with Batman to file a mission log.

Star Girl saw Green Arrow observing Arthur (to make sure he didn't get into any trouble?) and she walked up to him. Just then Sir Justin arrived at the cafeteria with Vigilante following right behind him.

Green Arrow regarded the couple, realizing that they were not holding hands like they usually did. In fact, they were maintaining a distance, usually reserved for mere acquaintances, between them. _Arthur must not know yet and I don't blame them_ _for not telling him. _Green Arrow thought to himself,_ The middle ages were not exactly the most… open-minded… of times._

"I wonder if they are going to tell him?" Star Girl wondered aloud to Green Arrow, "it might go over better than if he found out from someone else…" Green Arrow just shook his head at Star Girl in disbelief of her question.

"It doesn't matter," Green Arrow said simply until he caught the look forming on Star Girl's face, "don't even think about it!" Star Girl rolled her eyes, "I wasn't going to go tell him," Star Girl insisted, "honest!"

"Uh huh, right…" Green Arrow said slowly, disbelief tingeing his tone. He carefully studied what he could see of her face to determine whether or not she was lying, and he was still looking at her skeptically when the people in question walked up.

"And dis here is Green Arrow and Star Girl," Vigilante said, introducing them to Arthur, "No super powers tuh call their own, but they has got quite a few tricks up their sleeves." Green Arrow offered his hand to shake, and Arthur just stared at it.

Vigilante had only_ just_ taught Arthur about handshakes, and hesitation was understandable.

Then suddenly a look of realization showed on his face and he slowly shook his hand. "Tis nice to meet you, Green Arrow, I shall strive to remember your name." He stopped shaking and let go of Green Arrow's hand, "However, I fear it might take more than a while…"

"That's fine," Green Arrow assured, "I understand, your meeting a lot of new people, it's probably a bit much." Star Girl rolled her eyes, "He's a GREEN archer, shouldn't be too hard- ow!" Green Arrow had elbowed Star Girl's shoulder, much to Arthur's shock.

"What sort of hero strikes a lady?" Arthur demanded angered by what he had just seen Green Arrow do. Luckily Star Girl spoke up and said, "I was asking for it," she shrugged, "he did that so I would realize how rude I was being." She shifted her eyes to the floor, as if her shoes had suddenly become fascinating.

Arthur seemed to still be unsure about the situation, but he nodded his head anyway. Superman chose then to walk up to the group. "Hello all," he greeted warmly, he then turned to Arthur, "and welcome to the Watchtower King Arthur, it is an honor to have you here."

Arthur waived off his praise with his hand, "From what I have heard about the Justice League so far, I have concluded that it is an honor to _be_ _here_." Arthur gestured to his surroundings while Superman nodded appreciatively.

Superman held out his hand, "I'm Superman" Arthur shook his hand smiling, "Pleasure to meet you," he then turned to the entire group, "I'm eager to know, do you all work with Sir Justin?"

"Indirectly," Green Arrow answered honestly, "Everyone here goes on mission rotations schedules. I've only been paired with Sir Justin once myself."

"Same here," Star Girl confirmed, "And that was on the same mission." Superman rubbed his chin, "I haven't been paired with him yet… I'm going to talk to J'onn about that." Superman flew off, towards the control center.

"He's usually on a team with me and/or Atom Smasher," Vigilante said cautiously, "'Cept fur one mission…" Arthur nodded, "I'd like to meet this…uh… 'Atom Smasher' fellow as well." Sir Justin nodded, "In time my king, for he is on a mission right now."

"In the mean time," Vigilante said, checking his watch, "it's lunch time!" He turned to King Arthur, "Let's go get some food 'nd continue the meet 'n greet right after we finish."

Arthur nodded, "Alright," he agreed, "but let's endeavor to sit with someone I have not yet met, so we will make some more progress in the introductions." Agreement nods all around, an overall great idea

_No wonder this guy made a great king,_ Vigilante marveled to himself. _He's got his wits about 'im!_

After they got their lunches, they all scanned the crowd looking for someone new to introduce Arthur to; Arthur spotted a table that had a face he was sure he hadn't seen. That was probably because the man's mask made it look like he had no face.

The Question welcomed them to his table, standing up when they began to approach, "Oh, hello there guys, care to join me?" he gestured to the empty seats enthusiastically motioning them to sit.

"We'd be glad to Question." Vigilante said warily, hoping that Question knew to avoid mentioning his and Justin's _marital status_.

"Who have you introduced him to thus far?" Question asked leaning in interested in the answer, Vigilante rolled his eyes, "This here is the Question, the reason for his name choice should be obvious…" Question laughed sarcastically, and he leaned back into his chair.

"Well," Sir Justin began to list the heroes Arthur had been introduced to, "He's met; Batman, J'onn, Mr. Terrific, Red Tornado, Fire, Ice, Flash, Booster Gold, Green Arrow, Star Girl, and you of course."

Question rested his elbows on the table and said, "Does he know that he's not the only royalty here?" Arthur answered that himself, "I've been told of an 'Aqua man' and about a Princess Diana, whom has the only ordinary name that I have heard so far."

Question laughed, "That's her real name, her hero name is Wonder Woman." Confusion flitted briefly over his facial features, "You all know her 'secret' identity?"

Vigilante sighed slightly, "Her family don't need no protection, they're all born fighters…" he shrugged, "'sides she can take care of herself."

Arthur pondered this and then said, "Are you going to tell me your real name Vigilante?" Question chuckled and he said, "I already figured out your identity Vige, so go ahead."

Arthur held up his hand and pointed to Question, "You first."

There was a beat before Question stated simply, "Victor Sage friends call me Vic, but don't go spreading it around." Arthur turned to Vigilante who sighed tiredly, "Greg Saunders, I make a livin' actin' in movies and singing."

Arthur, whom had been briefly informed of what a movie was by Sir Justin earlier, merely nodded. Question then casually asked, "Have you addressed the elephant in the room?" Sir Justin and Greg quickly shook their heads, and Sir Justin moved to change the subject before Arthur could ask what Q meant by an elephant being in the room.

Bullet dodged, if only for now…

VS - VS - VS - VS

A/N: Arthur can only remain in the dark for so long… I can hear the dramatic music already. This is only a partial cliffhanger, to make up for the last one. (though I didn't leave you hanging for more than a day) I haven't decided how Arthur learns (or discovers) the fact that Greg and Sir Justin are married… but it will be very, very _inter-ward _and _awk-wing…_


	7. Chapter 7

A/N: My updates just keep on keeping on don't they? Disclaimer: I wish I owned these character (well except for Booster Gold, he's sorta stuck up.) but I don't.

And I miss the cutesy couple speak between Sir Justin and Vigilante too, so I'm going to get them away from Arthur long enough so that they can have more couple banter.

**Torrential Downpour**

Vigilante and Sir Justin stood close to the transporter pads, King Arthur in tow. They were waiting there because it was a good place to catch leaguers as they came and went. They soon had introduced Arthur to Wonder woman, Green Lantern, Super Girl, Zatanna, Vixen, Hawk Girl, Atom Smasher, and The Atom (he met the last two at the same time, minor confusion was had… Arthur had actually asked '_why do you wish to harm this man?'_ This led to a rather lengthy discussion as to what an atom actually was)

Blue Beatle appeared on the transporter pads, and almost immediately found himself in Booster Gold's arms. This caught Arthurs attention, something akin to disgust weighted his features when the hug turned into a kiss.

Arthur saw this and he turned his head with distaste and disgust etching his face.

You could have cut the tension with a plastic spork. When no one said anything, Arthur turned to Sir Justin and Vigilante. He noticed that they seemed to be looking anywhere and everywhere, except at him.

"Sir Justin, Vigilante?" Arthur scratched his head confused, what had gotten into them, "I've never known you to be flustered Sir Justin… did that _event_ really upset you that much?"

Vigilante was in full blown panic mode, all he could think was, _**somebody **__save us!_

The answer to his prayers manifested itself in Fire and Ice, whom had noticed their plight. Fire and ice were the only other openly gay couple in the league, so it wasn't odd that they knew that they needed to intervene on the situation.

"Hey guys," Fire began, only to have Ice finished, "There you guys are, I guess we found you before you could find us." She giggled and winked at Sir Justin.

"Oh, Ice and Fire, I remember meeting you yesterday." Arthur said smiling warmly. The tense situation had been completely diffused by the girl's arrival. "Howdy there Ice," he tipped his hat and then used sign language to say 'thank you'

She nodded, signing back to him 'you're welcome'. (A/N: for the sake of this story; justice leaguers are required to know a few key phrases and words in sign language, semaphore, and Morse code)

The bullet was almost completely dodged again; great relief fell over Sir Justin and Vigilante. Then Flash ran up, "Hey guys," he said cheerily, "How are my two favorite couples?"

"You guys didn't tell me that you were courting!" Arthur marveled in an accusing way.

_**Note to self; throttle flash. **_Vigilante thought bitterly, anger tingeing the tone the words had when the echoed in his conscience.

"Hum...that is to say err..." Vigilante coughed through his bandana and into his hand, "'round here one does not kiss 'nd tell." Realization dawned on Flash, "Oh, that's right," Flash said lamely, "you uh, wanted to wait until it was official... sorry, me and my big mouth!" he chuckled and then he ran off.

_**If I ever catch that scarlet speedster... wait a second, he's the **__**fastest man alive**__** ...never mind...**_

"Was no one supposed to know until it was official?" Arthur inquired, "if that's the case ...Flash I believe is his name...needs to have the decency to keep quiet on the subject." Arthur shook his head at the direction that flash had headed off in.

Vigilante excused himself from the group, and began to walk away. Once he was clear from Arthur's sight he took a deep breath and thought; _at least I remembered to wear mah gloves today..._

VS - VS - VS - VS

Twenty minutes, or so, after Vigilante had retreated from the group and into his quarters, Sir Justin showed up at his door. "I managed to get away from him," he said in a pained tone, "and it wasn't easy..."

Vigilante laughed, "What did you have to do?" Vigilante asked mockingly, " hog tie 'im to a post somewhere?" Sir Justin shook his head, "I told him I had a mission, and convinced him to go finish the tour and introductions with Fire and Ice."

Vigilante shook his head in disbelief, "Very clever partner," he stood up and captured his husband's lips in a searing kiss that was returned with equal passion and enthusiasm.

Which was interrupted with a surprised gasp from out in the hall and the sound of quickly retreating footsteps. Sir Justin stepped out into the hall to try to see what the commotion had been about, only to immediately understand when he was met with the apologetic and frantic looking Fire. Arthur had managed to slip away from Fire and Ice and find Atom Smasher, whom had thought that Arthur had gotten lost and directed him to Vigilante's room...

VS - VS - VS - VS

Question paged Vigilante's comm. link about fifteen minutes later, he had stumbled across Arthur in the cafeteria. "He's sitting in the far corner, eyeing everyone suspiciously and jumping at loud noises," Q dead panned and then asked, "what on earth happened?"

"Long story short..." Vigilante said, his voice wavering, "He saw me and Justin kiss." there was a measured silence before Question replied, "Shit." he said simply. The one word seemed to encompass Vigilante's view on the situation quite well.

"Agreed."

**VS - VS - VS - VS**

A/N: Yikes King Arthur did not take that well AT All... _stay tuned_ for the next chapter which will be called '**Aftermath**'. Until then!


End file.
